Un frío día invernal
by ruinscollector
Summary: En principio es un oneshoot de mi pareja favorita, pero pensé en continuarlo, aunque creo que no quedaría bien así que...dejen reviews, .


Este es mi primer fic de DC y mi 4º en total. Es un one-shoot (un solo capítulo) de mi pareja favorita, aunque pensé en continuarlo pero creo que no me quedaría bien así que dejen opiniones.  
Bueno:   
1-el diálogo va entre guiones(-aaaaaaaaa-)  
2-los pensamientos entre comillas("aaaaaaaa")  
3- las notas de la autora en doble paréntesis ((aaaaaaa))

Sin más dilación el fic... espero que os guste, .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día de invierno y Ai Haibara se encontraba aburrida tirada en el sillón de la casa del profesor Agasa, ya que no podía estar con el ordenador porque el profesor lo estaba usando.

Después de un rato decidió ir a dar una vuelta así que, miró la hora, cogió su anorak beige y salió a la calle. Todas las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y los tejados también además el cielo estaba ya oscurecido, aunque eso no era raro en esta época del año, y eso hacía de la zona un paisaje realmente hermoso.

Ai se paró enfrente del parque y se quedó de pie, quieta, mirando a unos niños jugando con sus padres en la nieve. Un montón de recuerdos asolaron su mente y las lágrimas empezaron a amenazar con salir de sus ojos.

De improvisto empezó a nevar, la chica se había sonrojado por el frío y temblaba ligeramente, pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que una voz la sacó de ellos.

-Toma…-Ai giró su cabeza sorprendida y se topó con uno de sus compañeros, podría llamarlos amigos incluso porque en el fondo los apreciaba, aunque no lo admitiese, sobre todo a ese ((sin contar con Conan, xD)) que estaba ofreciéndole una lata de té caliente.- Creo que te sentará bien.

-Gra…gracias, Tsuburaya-kun.-dijo ella saliendo de su asombro.

-¿Nunca te cansarás de llamarme por mi apellido, Haibara-san?-preguntó el chico medio riendo adivinando la respuesta.

-No-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a un banco cercano, seguido por él.- Es para mantener la distancia, sino me perderías el respeto y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco; Ai se sentó con la espalda en el respaldo y Mitsuhiko a su lado pero sentado encima, es decir, con los pies en el asiento; y empezaron a tomarse sus bebidas, Mitsuhiko también había cogido una para él.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?-preguntó la chica después de darle un sorbo a la lata.

-Venía de hacerle un recado a mi madre y te vi ahí medio congelada así que, después de coger las latas de té, me acerqué a saludarte.

Después de eso los dos se quedaron en silencio, sólo interrumpido por algún que otro soplido del viento. No era uno de esos silencios incómodos, sino más bien todo lo contrario; era un momento de paz, de tranquilidad, en el que se hacían compañía mutuamente y ahuyentaban a la soledad, todo eso sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sola palabra; hasta que…

-¡Mitsuhiko-kun, Haibara-san!- ambos se giraron para ver a Genta y a ayumi acercándose corriendo y arrastrando con ellos a Conan-¿qué hacéis los dos aquí?

-Nada, yo sólo vi a Haibara aquí y me acerqué a saludarla-contestó Mitsuhiko con tranquilidad bajándose del banco.

Conan miró interrogativamente a Ai, pero esta no hizo ningún gesto.

-¿No venís a la fiesta?- preguntó Genta

-¿Qué fiesta?

-¡¿No os enterasteis! Hay una gran fiesta no muy lejos de aquí. Nosotros nos dirigíamos hacía allí en estos momentos, ¿verdad, Conan-kun? –El aludido simplemente asintió pesadamente "¬¬, mejor dicho, me obligasteis a ir hacia allí"- Bueno, vamos, por el camino ya avisaremos a tus padres y al profesor Agasa, Mitsu.

Y se fueron llevándolos con ellos.

Al llegar a la fiesta…

o-¡Impresionante!-dijeron los tres niños boquiabiertos ((con lo de niños me refiero a Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko)).

Realmente era increíble, todo era precioso adornado con muchas luces de colores y banderines y farolillos, y con un montón de música sonando. Además había una gran cantidad de puestos y atracciones; coches de choque, tiovivos, puestos de algodón de azúcar…, y también había dos orquesta preparándose para empezar a sonar cuando se les anunciara.

Genta arrastró enseguida a Conan; en parte porque era el que tenía más cerca, en parte porque no quería que se quedase con Ayumi; para localizar un puesto que tuviese algo para comer.

Mitsuhiko, por su parte, siguió a Ayumi ayudándola a buscar la caseta de tiro, la atracción preferida de la chica.

Mientras que Ai…, bueno ella se fue a dar vueltas por ahí.

Ayumi siempre había sido una gran tiradora así que enseguida consiguió un premio, un gran osito de peluche, y se puso a mirar para todos los lados por si veía a Conan. Ahora le tocaba a Mitsuhiko probar suerte, justo cuando estaba a punto de tirar escuchó un grito de su amiga.

-¡Parad!-gritaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos porque estaba acorralada por una pandilla de matones mayores que ella, debían de tener unos diez u once años, que intentaban quitarle el peluche para molestarla, nadie más se había dado cuenta porque la orquesta empezaba a tocar, así que.

-¡Dejadla en paz!- dijo poniéndose delante de la chica con los brazos extendidos de forma protectora.

-¿Qué crees que nos puedes hacer tú, enano?-preguntó uno de ellos, que parecía ser el líder, burlándose-Te vas a enterar.

-Ayumi, avisa a Conan y a Genta.-le dijo el chico por lo bajo.

Ella salió corriendo a hacer lo que le pedían. Justo después de eso dos de los matones lo agarraron por los brazos y el otro le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo gemir de dolor. Cuando consiguió zafarse de los que sujetaban sus brazos uno de ellos le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Mitsuhiko!- grito Ai mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el chico con cara de preocupación.

En ese mismo instante regresó la anciana encargada de la caseta de tiro que había salido un momento y al mirar la escena se acercó por lo que los matones huyeron. La mujer deposito un botiquín al lado de Ai, que estaba arrodillada a la izquierda del chico sosteniéndole la espalda con una mano.

-¡Menudos gamberros! Mira como te dejaron, pobrecito. Si no tuviese que cuidar de la caseta te curaba yo, pero seguro que está niñita lo hace mucho mejor ¿verdad?- después de decir eso la anciana se fue a su puesto dejándolos a los dos solos ((como quién dice porque estaban en una fiesta, XD)).

Ai empezó a esparcirle crema suave y delicadamente con las manos sobre los golpes. De repente Mitsuhiko abrió los ojos, que tenía cerrados por el dolor, cómo recordando algo y dijo débilmente:

-Me llamaste por mi nombre.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la chica sorprendida.

-Ahora te perderé el respeto- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

-¿Sí? Es verdad, tranquilo que no se volverá a repetir.- dijo ella riendo. Era una risa, pura, inocente…Por lo menos eso le pareció a Mitsuhiko. Era la primera vez que la oía reír y eso lo embargó de felicidad y lo hizo reír también.

-¡Mitsuhiko-kun!- los dos pararon de reír; aunque aún mantenían una leve y apenas perceptible, sobre todo en la chica, sonrisa; al ver a Ayumi corriendo hacia ellos seguida de cerca por los otros dos chicos.- ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente- la tranquilizó.

-¡Cómo los pille…!- dijo Genta agitando el puño visiblemente enfadado.

-No creo que te diese tiempo a hacerles algo, huirían con sólo ver tú cara- bromeó Mitsuhiko.

Sólo hubo una persona que se fijo en que la forma con la que miraba Ai a Mitsuhiko había cambiado. Esa persona fue Conan y lo que veía ahora en los ojos de ella cuando miraba al chico, para los demás apenas podría ser perceptible, pero a él le preocupo y mucho¿Qué pasaría cuando encontrasen el antídoto?


End file.
